tu,mi padre,mi maestro
by serenamar1
Summary: demian se encuentra con un amigo, molestias de parte de draco y un secreto familiar que demian no esta incluido
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1" El orfanato"  
  
Después del aquel fatídico día donde la familia Potter fallece a manos de Lor voldemor , la Orden del feniz estaba reunida solo faltaba Sirius , James y Lily, estaban alrededor de una mesa redonda con un bebe encima de ella de más o menos un año de edad aproximadamente discutían que harían con el bebe la señora Molly se ofreció para cuidarlo como uno más de sus hijos pero fue rechazada el niño debía estar más protegido, no en el mundo mágico y a uno se le ocurrió si lo dejaban con sus tíos los Dursley la propuesta fue aceptada Mcgonagall fue la encargada de ir con Hagrid a dejar al bebe , iban a ir en una escoba pero Hagrid era muy grande para una escoba , entonces tomaron prestada la moto de Sirius .  
  
En la casa de Priet Drive estaban cansados , después de un duro día en el trabajo de Taladros y la señora con el copucheo y con el pequeño que daba bastante que hacer, jamas esperarían que pusieran a un bebe en la puerta de la casa con una nota un poco extraña , el llanto de Dudley hizo despertar a las señora , era la hora del biberón pero otro llanto similar la alerto penso que eran los vecinos pero se acordó que solo habían dos bebes en toda la cuadra, fue a mirar hacia fuera y dio un grito que se escucho en toda la cuadra , la a su esposo y entraron al bebe y se dispusieron a leer la nota lo que más temían estaba en los brazos de Vernon .  
  
que sucede Petunia  
  
Es el bebe de mi hermana esta nota dice que ella falleció al igual que su esposo y como somos los únicos familiares del pequeño , nos lo mandaron  
  
que vamos hacer  
  
Por ahora echarlo a la alacena y darle el biberón creo que acá tengo el biberón antiguo de Dudley.  
  
prepararon la leche mientras el pequeño niño de ojos esmeralda se la tomaba Petunia preparaba la alacena para el bebe puso una colchoneta vieja y algunas colchas para tapar al bebe, el infierno de Harry acaba de comenzar, ahora pagaría por haber quedado vivo , la señora acostó a Harry en la alacena junto con las arañas y la palabra de buenas noche fue ahora dormirás aquí , eso fue todo y cerro la alacena hasta el otro día. A Dudley le dieron leche con chocolate y en un biberón nuevo y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla dejando la puerta semi abierta por si el pequeño despertaba .  
  
Al día siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertar y lo primero que hizo fue a buscar a su mamá por toda la casa despertando a los Dursley ambos bajaron y vieron a un pequeño niño de un año buscando debajo de la mesa a sus padres , iba a arriba cuando vio a dos sujetos que nunca en su vida había visto y le dio miedo dio un paso atrás y pregunto por su mamá , la respuesta que le dieron que en esta casa no se habla de eso y que sus padres murieron de tal forma se lo dijeron a un niño de un año el pequeño empezó a llorar pero Vernon le dio una cachetada para que llorar con razón a la señora iba a detenerlo pero fue mas rápido que ella era solo un niño pequeño el niño lloro con más gana jamas en su año de vida le habían pegado de tal manera el niño lloraba eso hizo que despertara el otro bebe de la casa . Ese llanto era peor que el de Harry .  
  
Llego la hora de la cena, a Harry le dieron un comida molida pero le faltaba sal pero prefirió comérsela así la comida de Dudley estaba más apetitosa tenía ganas de comer de lo que Dudley comía pero no resistió más y se lo pidió a su tía Petunia , la respuesta fue horrible Vernon tomo al niño y lo hecho alacena sin cenar pasaría todo un día encerrado en ese lugar añoraba su cuna como quería ir a su casa , lloraba silenciosamente no sabía por que sus padres los habían abandonado y dejarlos con esos sujetos , los muggles más despreciable de todos .  
  
Como a las cuatro de la tarde tío Vernon estaba en el trabajo y Dudley durmiendo , Tía petu decidió abrir la alacena no estaba bien que un bebe estuviera todo el día ahí le llevo su biberón , lo despertó porque estaba durmiendo no había otra cosa que hacer se dio cuenta que estuvo todo el momento llorando le metió la mamadera para que se la tomara esta vez le dio leche con chocolate igual que Dudley el niño más despierto pregunto porque no lo querían que había hecho él . la respuesta fue que el no había hecho nada malo, pero sus padres pertenecían algo que ellos no apreciaban eso era todo el problema .  
  
Harry: entonces no debo hablar de mis padres, ni pedir comida que no me den no cierto estoy aprendiendo tía  
  
Petu: bien solo debes estar callado y nada malo te pasara pequeño .  
  
Harry: tu me quieres o igual me odias por culpa de mis padres ellos son malos me dejaron solo sabes  
  
Petu: no te odio pequeño mira tu y yo hablaremos y estaremos juntos cuando Duddy se duerma y Vernon se valla al trabajo vamos sal de ahí y ven que te voy a dar algo no comiste bien al almuerzo disculpa por el almuerzo que te di pero no te puedo mejores comida, voy haber si logro hacer parecer fea tu comida pero sabrosa ve siéntate altiro te sirvo algo decente .  
  
Eran como las seis hora que regresaba a la casa Petu mando a Harry alacena y la cerro lavo lo que Harry en sucio Dudley acaba de despertar por suerte todo volvía a la normalidad Vernon entro el auto, saludo a su esposa le dio un beso al gordito se sentó en el sillón prendió la tele y se puso a ver las noticias , en una de ellas hablaron del chico que sobrevivió era algo muy escaso y de su desaparición pero no sabían exactamente a que había sobrevivido, era una verdadera interrogante . Vernon pregunto si el diablillo seguía encerrado , la respuesta fue que si .  
  
Vernon: deja salir a ese renacuajo pero dile que no quiero ver que pida más o que quiera quitarle los juguetes a Dudley .  
  
Petunia: abrió la alacena y le dijo todo lo que dijo Vernon y en toda la tarde Harry no pidió nada, se fue a dormir esperando que alguien fuera a decirle buenas noches como lo hacia su madre todas las noches pero nadie fue las lagrimas corrían por el rostro del pequeño Harry .  
  
Pidiendo que le regresaran a su mami pero no fue escuchado todos los días era lo mismo para Harry ya tenía tres años desde que lo dejaron en su puerta y ya estaba demasiado flaco y débil pasaba todo el tiempo enfermo paso por todas las enfermedades que estaban a la moda .  
  
En la noche tío Vernon le dijo a su esposa , que llevaría a Harry aun orfanato, porque ellos se irían a Europa y no iban a llevar a un niño tan extraño como Harry, Petunia trato de oponerse pero no fue tomada en cuenta así que acepto la trasferencia del muchacho pero ella se lo dirían a Harry , mañana se llevaría aun orfanato para que fuera cuidado con más niños y pudiera tener unos padres , normales petunia encontró un buen orfanato para Harry pero era costoso ella llevaría al pequeño y pagaría solo debía pagar la entrada después de ahí no lo vería nunca más .  
  
Petunia: Harry despierta,  
  
Harry;: ya estoy despierto ven al living que tengo que conversar contigo  
  
Petunia: tengo que decirte que algo muy importante , mira lo que sucede es que te vamos a llevar a un orfanato, porque nosotros no podemos llevarte Vernon no quiere, pero allá te cuidaran muy bien .  
  
Harry: por favor no me dejen solo se los ruego , no me dejen y lloraba , pero no consiguió piedad así que acepto hoy día mismo después de almuerzo se lo llevaría . El almuerzo estuvo muy tenso nadie pronunciaba palabra solo dudley que comía como loco ya pesaba el doble que Harry , y se veía saludable , harry apenas probo la comida esta muy nervioso a que lugar lo llevaría su tía, bueno en unos minutos lo sabría. ....  
  
Continuara..... 


	2. metamorfosis

CAPITULO 2 metamorfosis 

Un pequeño lloraba silenciosamente en su cama para no ser escuchado por el resto de sus compañeros de habitación , lo golpearon mucho tenia todo su cuerpo con moretones solo porque se atrevió a pedir más comida de lo que le dieron.

Tenia frió y hambre aunque no estaba muy lejos de estar en su alacena al menos tenia una cama donde dormir, de pronto vio a un niño durmiendo en el suelo, temeroso se acerco al niño y le presto una de sus cobijas para que no pasara frió , el aun no aprendía las reglas del orfanato, cuando una alumno era sorprendido peleando se le quitaba la cama y se le hacia dormir en el suelo hasta que aprendiera hacer respetuoso con sus compañeros, nadie se acercaba a los que dormía en el suelo la mayoría eran matones.

Eran como las 6:30 de la mañana cuando comenzaron a sonar las campanas ,para levantarse debían lavar sus sabanas y irse a la escuela del orfanato, quedaba a la vuelta para que los alumnos no se escaparan . Ya había pasado una semana en el orfanato y parecía que llevaba un mes metido en ese asqueroso lugar.

Fuiste tu que me diste la cobija

Si, pero no te enojes

Tranquilo yo tengo 10 años desde ahora yo te voy a proteger, me llamo Nicolás pero me dicen rata y tu como te llamas

Me llamo Harry Potter

Como llegaste a este lugar

Mis padre murieron viva con mis tíos , pero ellos se fueron a las Europas y no me quisieron llevar y me dejaron aquí

Tus tíos deben de ser asquerosos

Si lo se

Bueno te diré lo que tienes que hacer para que nadie te golpee, no pidas mas comida de la que te dan , no pelees , y saca buenas nota y as caso en todo lo que digan, de seguro te van a llevar muy pronto a la habitación c

No te entiendo

la habitación se es un cuarto donde te preparan para irte de este lugar es un proceso de descontaminación . te voy a llamar morti es mas cool.

Harry y el rata ya no los separaba nadie , pero llego el dia que un hombre alto y con el cabello casi platinado, la esperanza estaba en los corazones de los niños de la habitación c.

Soy la señora Flemming que es lo que desea

mi nombre es Lucius Malfoy y vengo a busca a un niño llamado Harry Potter tengo en tendido que esta aquí

le doy 15.000 dólares por el muchacho

tenemos a otros niños de su agrado

30.000 dólares

hecho voy por el niño

Potter te llaman adentro llego tu hora.

Pero señorita el no esta en la habitación no es justo – mauro

Ve amigo te van a sacar de aquí

En la oficina esperaba impaciente, ya que su amo esperaba al niño de seguro lo iba a torturar hasta matarlo .

La puerta se abrio y un pequeño de cabello negro y ojos verdes aparecio, salió de su boca lily su gran amor solo una vez pensó con el corazón y casi pierde hasta el alma en ello

me llamo lucius Malfoy y tu

Harry potter señor

vine a buscarte arregla tus cosas porque ya nos vamos.

Harry corrio por sus cosas, con un sonrisa que era de envidia de los chico de la habitación C .

Morti ya llegaste,

Si , me viene a buscar un señor un poco extraño

Ves te lo dije , alguna dia nos volveremos haber

Algún día te voy a sacar de aquí ya veras amigo

Adiós y cuídate mucho

En un lugar oscuro y amplio estaba un hombre sentado, al lado de una serpiente verde y larga .

amo que piensa hacer con el pequeño

no te lo imaginas

lo va a torturar hasta matarlo

no, no , no mi fiel compañera ese niño va ser mi arma contra dumbledore, el niño va saber toda la verdad desde un principio pero contada a mi manera claro esta.

Como va se para que el niño lo siga

Se nota que no has estado en un orfanato el niño lo va hacer por agradecimiento .

Se abre un puerta y entra mayfoy con un pequeño niño , con una mirada seria

Bien Malfoy completaste muy bien tu misión

Como usted ordeno amo

acercate pequeño, de pronto la frente comenzó a arder de una manera impresionante, daba gritos de dolor y cayo desmayado por el dolor.

que esperas para recogerlo Mayfoy muévete.

El pequeño estaba despertando , me duele mucho

Que te duele

La cicatriz

Malfoy acercate y ve que tiene debajo de ese pelo

Una cicatriz en forma de rayo

Mmmmm, esto cambia mis planes, malfoy estas dispuesto a estar con el muchacho

Como es eso señor

Quiero decir es que adoptes al niño como tu hijo

No podía creer lo que su majestad estaba diciendo, acepto

Ven Harry acércate aguanta el dolor como hombre, tu igual malfoy quiero que te cortes la mano y dejes caer sangre a este frasco haré una poción para que no te cueste mucho aceptar al niño. El hace lo que le dice y muy pronto la poción esta lista, Vodemor hace que Harry veva la poción y en unos cuantos minutos empieza a sufre una metamorfosis , su pelo se torna de una rubio platinado y su cara se perfila pero sus ojos quedan del mismo color verde esmeralda y sui cabello largo hasta el cuello, de pronto ve como si fuera su hijo de el y de Lily como no sabe pero el amor comenzó a salir por el joven muchacho a solo debía hacer que su esposa e hijo lo aceptaran.......

Fin

Nota : disculpen el atraso pero mis compu esta malo y eso hizo que no pudiera publicar.


	3. mi nueva familia

Capitulo 3 

Harry estaba maravillado por su cambio jamás penso que algo así pudiera suceder el dolor de la cicatriz comenzó a ceder ya no era ese dolor intenso que lo dejaba desmayado en el piso sin poder hacer nada , sobre todo su cabello era tan rubio como el de su primo va era mucho más lindo pensaba Harry. Que ya sentía todo un Malfoy no sabía porque pero cada vez que se nombraba ese apellido un orgullo enorme crecía en su pecho.

La primera parte esta hecha como te sientes Harry- dijo voldemor

bien señor, un poco sorprendido pero ya se va pasar

ahora bien la parte más difícil es sacarte esa cicatriz, es muy difícil hacerlo casi imposible que lo logres, muchacho deberás tomar esta poción, como Harry es muy pequeño para ser responsable tu como su nuevo padre la preparas y harás que se la tome todo los días antes de dormir.

si mi señor , ahora vete y has que tu mujer acepte a Harry como su hijo no quiero malos tratos para el pequeño de ninguna parte de tu familia.

No se preocupe señor será tratado como todo un Malfoy. Vamos Camina Harry, ha Propósito señor puedo cambiarle el nombre al niño .

Desde este momento el este tu hijo puedes hacer lo que quieras con el, mañana trae a Harry y a Draco , habrá entrenamiento.

Estaremos muy temprano señor con su permiso.

Adelante.

Harry volvió a subirse a ese carruaje hermoso el elfo dobby quedo asombrado entro un niño moreno y salió uno tan rubio como su pequeño amo eso era nuevo para el.

Te gusta el nombre Alexander significa luna, aunque suena muy tierno pero yo a tu madre la llamaba así .Esto que te cuento no sale de nosotros dos de aquí no sale.

no se preocupe señor que yo no le digo a nadie y si me gusta donde conoció a mi madre, o perdón .

porque pides perdón, es que donde vivía antes no podía hacer preguntas de mis padres.

Acá puedes hacerme las preguntas que quieras pero solo a mi, a mi esposa no debes hablarle de ella porque se pone muy celosa.

no señor no lo haré, mi madre como era.

tu madre tenía el cabello rojo y tus mis ojos verde esmeralda, era buena estudiante , una sangre sucia como ninguna otra, siempre andaba con un libro en la mano y estudiando, junto con el grupo de tu padre que eran unos locos sin remedio.

Usted llamo a mi madre sangre sucia que es eso.

Mira un sangre sucia son los muggles , son los que no son magos , seres humanos comunes y corriente que supieron de la magia porque le llego una carta, mi familia y ahora la tuya odiamos a los sangre sucia, no nos juntamos con ellos y hacemos el quite tu ahora eres un sangre limpia, quedan muy pocos , los otros son mestizo, al igual que tu, al principio eras hijo de un mestizo y una sangre sucia, ahora tienes sangre de las tres clases de sangre.

Entiendo, entonces hay distintas clase de mago y usted es de una de las mejores.

Exacto, estamos legando mi hijo te va a enseñar como se comporta un Malfoy en sociedad.

que edad tiene su hijo señor

Tu misma edad muchacho, solo que el es mayor por unos meses tu naciste en julio y el marzo.

El camino se torno silencioso los pensamientos de Harry iban muy deprisa, y había algo que no lo terminaba de convencer el tenía un hijo de seguro tendría problemas con el muchacho, los arboles que estaban alrededor hacían mucho ruido debido al viento que corría ,y estaba oscuro a Harry ahora Alexander le daba mucho frío y miedo ver a esas lechuzas volando cuando ante sus ojos apareció una hermosa mansión tan grande que ni siquiera caía en su imaginación , Lucius miro al pequeño y lo vio asombrado por la cara de asombro que tenía . El timbre sonó y un pequeño corría por las escaleras para encontrar a su padre que llegaba del trabajo, su madre bajaba esas escalera con una gran elegancia , prestancia como una gran dama.

Al abrir la puerta un niño se tira a los brazos de Lucius con gran entusiasmo ignorando al niño y Narcisa se fija en el pequeño rubio y con gran duda pregunta quien , en ese momento Draco se da cuenta recién de la presencia del muchacho y hace la misma pregunta.

Draco lleva a Alexander a tu habitación y juega con el un rato luego voy a subir a tu habitación a explicarte voy hablar con tu madre primero .

Esta bien padre ven Alexander, el pequeño caminaba por una escalera muy larga en silencio siguiendo a muchacho rubio de ojos grises , que era algo extraño .

Ahora tu me vas a contar que es todo este rollo dijo Draco

Alexander tu padre me adopto

que mi padre hizo que ven explícame con detalles

Yo vivía antes con mis tíos los cuales me abandonaron en un orfanato porque ya no querían cuidar más de mi. Estuve un mes más o menos ahí cuando tu padre me saco e ahí por orden del señor de él, creo que el señor quería que fuera su hijo pero decidió cambiar de planes a ultima hora.

- ya voy entendiendo como te llamas realmente, porque de seguro ese es el nombre que. te dio mi padre o

si, me llamo Harry Potter.

El niño que vivió guaaaau, bienvenido a la familia Malfoy yo siempre quise un hermano pero no debes llamar mucho la atención no quiero que mis padres te quieran más a ti que a mi. Vamos hacer grandes hermanos ya lo veras y cuando entremos a la escuela seremos lo máximo ajjajajaja, pero debes quedar en slytherin.

que es eso

no lo se muy bien eso nunca lo entendido pero cuando estés en la escuela lo entenderás.

Esta bien, esta es toda tu habitación

sip,, lo dijo con orgullo mirando a su alrededor tengo juguetes que fueron de mis abuelos, que tiene una larga historia, como te trataban en el orfanato.

En otra habitación de la casa Malfoy estaba Lucius hablando con Narsisa y explicando , como llego el niño a esta casa, Lucius confiaba en la inteligencia de su esposa y sobre todo en su nobleza.

Espero UNA Explicación ,

calma mujer ese niño no es mi hijo, Biológico si no adoptado por ordenes de nuestro señor, el quiere utilizar al muchacho como arma para que luche con dumbledore, y me dijo que yo debía adoptarlo y comprenderás que si quería vivir debía aceptarlo como mi hijo.

y quien es ese niño tan importante que el señor desea para derrotar a dumbledore.

Es el mismísimo Harry Potter en persona

Queeee, como es posible parece tu hijo rubio y con el rostro

Ha ese es otro truco de mi señor quería que lo aceptara como mi hijo sin trancas , y le diera lo mismo que a Draco, por eso le hiso beber una poción para que llevara mi sangre ahora el mucho es parte de esta familia.

Esta , como es que se llama Alexander y no Harry

Es que le voy a cambiar el nombre para matricularlo en el ministerio como mi hijo adoptivo .

Lo voy a aceptar como mi hijo igual solo si le cambias el nombres, si no podrá vivir en esta pero de mi no recibirá nada.

Esta, bien como le quieres poner creo que puedo retroceder en esto para que el niño no se sienta despreciado.

Gracias, amor como si le costara tanto pronunciar esta palabra no por desamor si no por orgullo, te gusta el nombre Demian Malfoy suena bien y da cierto respeto y temor.

Mmmmmmmm, llamemos a los niños y le explicaremos si le gusta el nombre nuevo que le escogimos.

Donde están elfos

Acá ama

Ve a buscar a los niños y empiecen a servir la cena.

Entro parte específicamente la casa Wesley estaba reunida la orden del fénix estaban todo preocupados por que la esencia y la energía del pequeño Harry había desapareció hace algunas horas , había una gran conmoción por ese hecho y toda la culpa caía donde Dumbledore que sus hechizos no funcionaron y los mortifagos mataron al pequeño Harry .

Dumbledore: vamos calmen y silencio, me llegaron noticias sobre Harry, hace un mes atrás Harry fue llevado a un orfanato las personas que vivían con él lo abandonaron.

Remus: discúlpeme pero me deja más tranquilo, y ahora donde esta

Dumbledore: no lo se ya se están haciendo las investigaciones pertinentes, pero en el orfanato no quieren entregar información sobre su paradero. Mucho me temo que Harry este muerto.

Artur: como puede decir eso, aun no se ha buscado lo suficiente y ya esta dando por muerto a Harry.

Dumbledore: lo se pero, alguien saco a Harry de ese orfanato , me temo que fue un mortifago, y si es así es muy probable que ya no este con nosotros.

Remus: me tengo que ir cuando tengan alguna noticia me avisan.

Dumbledore: yo igual me tengo que ir, esta reunión queda terminada, porque el ministerio se debe enterar de esto adiós , y lo siento mucho.

Aun en la mansión Malfoy estaba reunida la familia en un gran living , tenia una chimenea, aun costado en la pared arriba de la chimenea dos escudo el de la familia Malfoy, y el de su prestigiosa casa Slytherin , alrededor amplios sillones donde estaban todos reunidos y nuevo integrante de la familia.

Narcisa: muy hijo mio creo que Harry ya te explico todo lo que acontece en esta familia

Draco: si mama el me contó todo, yo le voy a enseñar como debe comportarse , claro si permite que se quede pero sería fantástico que fuera mi hermano. Imagínate cuando entremos a la escuela seremos sensación los hermanos Malfoy.

Narcisa: con que estas de acuerdo, con que forme parte de esta familia

Draco: claro yo siempre quise un hermano con quien jugar y compartir mis cosas será increíble.

Narcisa: y tu que piensas Harry

Harry: a mi me encantaría, yo siempre quise tener una familia claro si a usted no le molesta, pero todas las noches de mi vida pedía que me devolvieran a mis padres, y eso nunca lo hicieron , así es que después empece a pedir una familia nueva, pero que me quisieran mucho, que fuera importante en su vida.

Narcisa: eso solo va a depender de ti, que te tomemos aprecio

Lucius: Harry bienvenido te acuerdas que te ibas a llamar Alexander

Harry: si señor

Lucius: tu nombre lo hemos cambiado espero que te acostumbres a él , será Demian Adrian Malfoy Black.

Harry: ese nombre es increíble, gracias por darme un nombre .

Draco: entonces ahora Demian , jajajja suena super temeroso si no fueras mi hermano ya te tendría miedo.

Demian: ( desde ahora pasara a nombrarse como ese nombre) sip, en el mundo que. yo vivía antes dieron una película donde el protagonista se llamaba Demian y era super malo .

Narcisa: en esta cosas no se habla se muggles lo dijo con asco

Demian: lo siento mucho no lo volver hacer .

Narcisa: eso esta bien pasemos a la mesa ya la cena esta servida.

En las profundidades, estaba un señor con una capucha riéndose y brindando con su serpiente , por lo que había conseguido. YA TE TENGO DUMBLEDORE HARRY POTTER ES MIO ........

Nota: hola, a todas las que dejaron reviews, este capitulo lleva muchos diálogos pero es para que se entienda la historia, gracias y déjenme un regalito..


	4. la familia malfoy

Capitulo 4 "majestuosa familia Malfoy"

Demian dormía en su cálida cama desde que tenía uso de razón que no dormía en una cama tan como y cálida , hacia cuatro años que vivía con esa familia y era tratado como si de verdad perteneciera a esta familia, recordaba aquellos días de humillación se había prometido no olvidar para un día vengarse década uno de los que lo humillaron , lo mejor era Que. contaba con la ayuda de su maestro y una fila de seguidores , que prontamente se convirtieron en sus aliados sobre todos sus hijos , el y Draco pasaron hacer los lideres de ellos y de las misiones Que. le eran encomendadas, su hermano se convirtió en su mejor amigo y luego en un hermano eran inseparable y todo por un jarrón.

Flash back.

Tenían más o menos ocho años cuando entraron a la oficina de su padre a buscar una quaflle perdida, cuando la estaban a punto de atrapar, un Jarrón muy caro se callo de donde estaba y justo entro su padre, aun no se percataba de ellos ambos niños se pusieron al frente para oculta el cuerpo del delito, pro aun no controlaban los nervios y estaban muy nervioso.

Lucius , muy suspicaz le pregunta que ocultan

Draco se anticipo en contestar que nada que solo estaban buscando una pelota

Lucius , sabia que cuando Draco le temblaba la pera era porque mentía corrió a los dos niños , quien fue.

Demian esta vez , yo lo hice padre

no fui yo a mi se me cayo al quaflle , padre

a con Que. se están cubriendo, vamos haber uno de ustedes dos fue así es quiero Que. me digan quien lo hizo en este momento. En vista queno recibía respuesta los castigo a los dos , tres mese sin mesada .

Demian, por que lo hiciste yo fui quien lo boto

Draco , ja porque no quería que castigaran enano y ahora vamos de aquí .

**Fin del flash back**

Cuando logra despertar tenía a su hermano mirándolo con cara burlona, porque ya era muy tarde y tenía que ir a entrenamiento con el señor y al parecer llegaría tarde y eso significaba un crucius aunque a él nunca se lo daban nagami siempre lo ayudaba esa era la serpiente de lord voldemor que luego se convirtió en su amiga , ni su hermano sabía que el podía hablar parsel el idioma de las serpiente, el pensaba que era común hablar con las serpientes.

ya draco ya me levanto ya tenemos que. ir con el señor

no, hoy dia no hay entrenamiento esta cancelado

pero porque

eres un maniático psicópata estoy seguro Que. nisiquieras sabe a cuantas personas has matado a tu corta edad

y eso es importante, porque a mi no me importa solo son sangres sucias.

No no importa esta cancelado por que hoy iremos a compra las cosas para entrar a la escuela.

En serio ya llego mi carta,

Si y aquí esta.

Dámela , dámela con una alegría

.Tranquilízate acá esta tómala yo me voy nos vemos abajo

Lucius , narcisa y Draco estaban en la mesa tomando el desayuno , Demian aun no bajaba , era muy demoroso para levantarse era por eso que lo despertaban temprano .

Lucius, draco , quiero que cuando entren a la escuela no te separes de Demian es muy importante que no tenga malas juntas, lo más probable es que no Que. en nuestra casa si no en Gryffindor y ahí hay demasiados sangres sucias.

Papá , tranquillo que no me separo de Demian además el odia a los sangres sucias una sonrisa traviesa aparece en sus labio .

Ese niño se esta demorando mucho , con mucha impaciencia lo dice Narcisa

Ya mamá ya estoy aquí es que no sabia que ropa ponerme estaba en un dilema pero ya la escogí veo genial , tocándose el cabello.

Sientate, Demian, quiero decirte que si no quedas en nuestra casa no te desanimes Que. igual te apoyaremos –lucius

que existe esa posibilidad padre

Es probable ya es hora de irnos al callegon diagon .

En la oficina del profesor Dumbledore , se encontraban todas personas Que. pertenecían a la orden aun no podían dar con el paradero de Harry Potter eso lo tenía muy preocupado, fueron a preguntar a la casa de donde lo dejaron y se encotraron a los mismo sujetos los peores muggles, y no tenían la mínima idea donde estaba había regresado de Europa para que su hijo entrara a la escuela que usan un bastón, solo dijeron Que. lo dejaron en un orfanato y lo más probable que lo hayan adoptado, ese enfureció a Dumbledore como era posible que eso muggles no fueran capaz de aceptar que el no podía salir de la casa, lo más probable era que voldemor se haya apoderado del niño , ya Que. ha sentido cierta actividad debajo de la tierra . Fueron al lugar que supuestamente estaba Harry y le dijeron que lo habían adoptado y en incendio que hubo se perdieron todos los papeles .

( En el callegon diagon )

Habían muchos estudiantes comprando sus útiles , cuando una hermosa carreta guiada de caballos blanco aparece en un esquina , se bajan dos niños que parecieran que fueran mellizos y luego un hombre que ayuda a bajar a una mujer y detrás un hombre muy frío, toda la gente se da vuelta para toda la elegancia y al muchacho que los acompaña ya que nadie sabia de la existencia de ese muchacho, solo sabían de draco.

narcisa se adelante voy a compra las lechuzas

yo voy por los libros ustedes vayan por las túnica y por sus varitas no vemos en el caldero chorreante.

ese caldero es asqueroso así que no demoren dijo narciso con una expresión que pareciera que tuviera algo que huela a demonios debajo de la nariz .

Listo entonces ahí nos vemos , dijo Draco

Miren es la nueva nimbus 2000 dijo un muchacho por allá

A yo ya la tengo vamos le dijo demian .

Estaban en el probador dándole los últimos toque a las túnicas cuando Draco comienza hablar con un chico de al lado.

es una lastima Que. no se puedan llevar escobas no

si claro a mi me dan miedo has visto un sapo

que con cara espanto tus padres son de los nuestros

Te refieres si son magos, si soy un sangre limpia como te llamas

Pero en eso llega Demian y le dice que si esta listo el cual responde que ambos se bajan del podum y se retiran era como si hubiesen pasado dos príncipes cual mas arrogante que el otro se fueron a la tienda del señor ollivander para que les entregar su varitas. Abrieron la puerta y era un lugar super extraño , un escritorio y lleno de cajas por todos lados ,

ha los jóvenes Malfoy , pasen quien es el primero que pasara

yo , Draco se apresuro, mmm, haber creo que aquí tengo una para ti, draco sintio Que. una luz muy fuerte y poderosa lo atrajo.

Listo ahora tu hermano , por que supongo que los

Si es mi mellizo , pero una enfermedad hizo que nadie lo conociera y se escondiera su secreto como ya esta mejor mi padre decidió mostrarlo,

Ven acércate cual será la mejor varita para ti

Están mucho tiempo viendo varitas Draco estaba aburrido y Demian impaciente , pero el viejo parecía mas contento hasta Que. llego con una caja Demian la abrió y sintió lo mismo Que. draco

mmmm, sabes algo esta varita es la única queda la primera se la entregamos a tu ya sabes quien – hecha de una pluma de feniz, el hizo grandes cosas sabes pero terrible esta es su hermana gemela .

Demian miro a draco y ambos reían traviesamente , bueno nos vamos.escuchaste lo Que. digo genial jajjaja

Me la vas a prestar verdad

claro que si te imagina lo que vamos hacer estoy destinado jajajaj ,

engreído ambos se ponen a reír .

Ambos niños salen caminando por el callegon cuando se Demian choca con alguien , el le pide disculpa y agacha para ayudar a la joven , de cabello castaño enmarañado .

Disculpa iba distraída , mirando se necesitan muchos ojos para ver todo y apender

Nunca aprenderás todo de una sola vez .

Vamos Demian tenemos poco tiempo, si adiós señorita como se llama

Hermanione Granger

Vamos nos Demian es un sangre sucia , la matamos en un susurro

Tranquilo hay mucha gente no querrás que no lleven presos

No, le pidiste disculpa

No sabia que era un asqueroso sangre sucia, con una expresión de asco en su cara

Ya llegamos al caldero chorreante.

Niños ya nos estamos por ir a buscarlo que le paso.

- mamá Demian se demoro en su varita hubiese visto como estaba el vendedor mientras más varita Demian veían más contento se ponía hasta que le mostró la varita gemela de mi señor

esta bien pero que mañana entran a la escuela un gran dolor se sentía en el brazo de lucius y lo llamaba con los niño así , es que se apresuraron en acudir donde su amo y único señor.

Se demoraron mucho tengo que hablar con ustedes de una misión la escuela...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5" rata" 

Demian y Draco estaban impabidos ,su nueva misión era muy difícil como iban a robar la piedra filosofal de seguro estaba custodiada por una infinidad de prueba y el profesor espía lo más probable Que. le dejara todo el trabajo a ellos. Estaban en la habitación de Draco pensando como lo iban lo único Que. tenían claro era Que. tenían Que. averiguar Que. era esa famoso piedra y quien la creo , por Que. su señor no les quiso dar mayor información y Demian estaba seguro Que. no tenía idea nada de la piedra Que. era solo un capricho de el escucho hablar de las maravillas de esa piedra y la quiso tener en su poder .

Solo faltaba un día para ir a la escuela y estaban ansioso por saber en que casa lo ponían Draco sabia que iba a que dar en la casa de slytherin , pero Demian no estaba seguro si iba a predominar la sangre de su padre o la de los otros si era así de seguro quedaba en gryffindor, y no quería su padre lo quería igual pero de seguro su señor no pasaría esta oportunidad de torturarlo era un poco sádico el hombre aunque el era el preferido no perdía oportunidad de torturar a alguien no importa quien fuera.

que te sucede Demian pregunto Draco

estoy preocupado sabes temo no quedar en slytherin

pero mi padre te dijo que eso no importaba

no, lo que me preocupa es el señor el me tiene preocupado quizás me torture por no quedar en esa casa

tranquilo que el jamás te torturaría eres el preferido de él , te ganaste algo que casi nadie había logrado antes si hasta almuerzas con el te trata como si fueras su hijo .

lo se y eso me enorgullece mucho, a pesar de que asesino a mis padres biológicos.

Piensas en eso, ahora tus padre son Lucius y Narcisa

Lo se, mis padres los odio yo solo lo decía sin pesar estoy orgulloso de pertenecer a esta familia

Vamos a comer algo y molestar a los elfos un rato , pasatiempo preferido de draco y demian.

Si.

En la ciudad de los muggles, una familia constituida por un señor gordo , una señora muy delgada y un niño regordete llegaban a Prit Drive, por que su hijo Dudley así se llamaba el niño, que parecía un cerdo, iba entrar a la escuela donde antes su padre estuvo era una beca. La señora petunia siempre estaba triste desde que se fue a Londres y dejo a Harry botado en un orfanato todas las noches se preguntaba si esta bien y si tenia una familia y que hubiese pasado si se hubiese impuesto a su marido . Vernon era muy agresivo y hasta la pudo haber golpeado.

aun piensas en ese niño, pregunto en un tono agresivo Vernon

si , y lo pienso ir a buscar si es que aun esta ahí, es mi sobrino no lo puedo abandonar y no voy a permitir que lo vuelvas a maltratar.

Has lo que quieras pero no pidas que lo quiera como a Dudley

Yo no te estoy pidiendo eso , ya me voy al orfanato a preguntar por Harry.

Demian y Draco corrían por la casa como dos niños chiquitos correteando a los elfos que ya estaban muy cansado pero si paraban era golpeados por Draco Demian no los golpeaba ya que apreciaba mucho uno de ellos Dobby , era su preferido siempre estaba con el cuando su padre llevaba a Draco y a su esposa aun lugar que el no podía ir ya que no era un malfoy entero era un vez al año que lo hacían sentir que no pertenecía a esa familia pero el resto del tiempo , si hasta en las fiesta que organizaba su familia todos los domingos iban los más grandes mortifagos a esa reunión. Ya se había acostumbrado a eso poco le importaba ir o no ir ya que este año le prometieron a nueva nimbus 2000 si quedaba en el equipo de Quiddith, aunque la curiosidad lo dominaba, una vez le pregunto a Draco pero no le quiso decir Que. era.

Fue cuando Demian aprendió a ocultar sus sentimientos y hacer frió antes era tan trasparente como una hoja de cristal .

llego la hora , Draco cruza tu primero debes correr sin detenete por ese muro de ladrillos dijo narcisa, luego le sigues tu Demian

Draco un poco temeroso de chocar siguió las instrucciones pero cuando estuvo apunto de cruzar cerro los ojos y que delante de un precioso expreso.

Demian hizo lo mismo solo que no le dio miedo y siguió hasta que quedo junto con su hermano sus padres decidieron quedarse afuera ya que no le gustaba eso.

En otra parte de la estación un familia de pelirrojos , estaba cruzando el Muro

primero ve tu perci, luego tu Jorge

-mamá me llamo fred

es imposible que no conozcas a tus propios hijos, dijo george

perdón Jorge.

Te engañamos yo soy fred y el jorge y cruzaron

Ahora tu pequeño ronny, le limpia con saliva una mancha en la nariz, manchada con tinta negra.

Draco y Demian compartían un compartimento, para ellos solos su padre se los había comprado en primera clase , exclusividad de un Malfoy.

hoy día vi una familia de pelirrojos que cruzaban el muro, que familia es Dragón

deben ser los weesley, son muy pobres y están del lado opuesto al de nosotros, lo único bueno que tiene es que son sangres limpias y es por eso que no lo hemos matado si no ya estarían muertos, quedan muy poco y el señor decidió dejarlos vivir .

ya veo, vamos a dar un vuelta estoy aburrido dijo demian

si, esto se puso latero vamos a ver a quien fastidiamos.

En un compartimento estaba un pelirrojo sentado mirando el paisaje y un pan con una cosa extraña no muy agradable pero lo único que podía comprar. Estaba triste todo tenían algo que hacer y el no, cuando una muchacha apareció preguntando por una rana .

no la he visto

aun niño se le perdió la rana

no, la he visto siéntate un rato estoy aburrido quieres ver como convierto mi rata en amarilla mi hermano me enseño hacerlo.

Claro , vamos muéstrame

Amarimause(supongamos, no tengo el libro conmigo) pero a la rata no le paso más bien se asusto

El hechizo esta mal , _museamari_ es casi igual , eso lo un juego de palabras.

Pero mira quien esta aquí el pobretón Weesley y una sangre sucia dijo malfoy .dos chicos rubios se reían a mas no poder por la cara que había puesto el Weesley uy la sangre sucia .Ron estaba apunto de tirarse en contra de ellos dos pero se contuvo por que llego un prefecto al lugar .

El chico tenia el cabello negro y los celestes, pertenecía a la casa de gryffindor, cuando Demian lo vio el corazón le latía mucho hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía un sentimiento como eso, de miedo , nervios al mismo tiempo por el aparecido .

-Que. esta pasando aquí , dijo con aires de orgullo

malfoy iba responder una grosería ya que era un sangre sucia pero Demían se adelanto

nada, mi hermano y yo ya nos íbamos , vamos ya no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí

Draco, lo miraba pero fue el primero en salir del compartimento, seguido por demian , pero no pudo evitarlo .

en la escuela nos vemos Rata , y se marcho dejando muy confundido al chico que hacia años que nadie lo llamaba así estuvo a punto de ir a preguntar, como sabia su apodo pero se retuvo ya que había otro conflicto, en unos vagones más atrás .

Draco iba que echaba furia por el pasillo pero Demian estaba muy conmovido para percatarse la actitud de su hermano.

Continuara...


End file.
